Unbelievable
by ChibiMonstar
Summary: Kagome gets Raped, and her own family doesn't believe her, the only ones that do are the Taisho's and her little brother Souta. Is Kagome pupped? will she abort it? Keep it? and whats Sesshomaru going to say about her now? Sess/Kag
1. Rape

_**I don't own Inuyasha :( or **__**SESSHMARU**__** :(**_

**_Unbelievable_**

Kagome sat there in the hospital bed crying. She still couldn't figure out how this could have happened. How could anyone do this to her, or to anyone else for that matter? How could she a Inu-yokai be drugged and raped?!

_What am I going to tell my grandfather? He'll go nuts. And what would happen if I am pregnant? The doctor said that I most likely am. What am i gonna do? Shyt what will everyone think of me? What will little Souta say ugh._

Then there was a knock on the door and a very angry sounding Inuyasha saying 'Its me'. She told him to come in. He took one look at her and knew that she was lost and needed a friend. He grabbed her in for a hug, thats when she lost it and started to really cry. She knew what her grandfather would do. Dis-own her! Over something that isn't even her fault. He'd still find a way to blame her.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, the only thing he did know was 'his' Kagome needed him now more than ever. _Kikyo would understand. She might even be willing to help. I just hope Sango gets back from her Honeymoon as soon as she can I don't know how long she'll put up with my presence, after all she was just raped How could she still be so comfortable with me holding her?_

After a while Kagome was sleeping thanks to the sedatives they gave her. She should be out for a while, so Inuyasha went outside the room to make a few calls one was her younger brother Souta. He was the only one in her family to really truly care about what happens to her, then he's gotta call Kikyo to let her know that he was staying here with Kagome until they release her, He just hoped Kikyo wouldn't leave the house, she was pregnant and she didn't need to come for this it'll only upset her and, he has to call his parents.

His parents where always there for her even when her 'father' wouldn't. They loved her like she was apart of their pack. In truth she was pack to them. They did everything and anything to help her when she needed it, even if she didn't ask which was all the time.

By the time he got off the phone he heard Souta down the hall, and within a few moments he was right there asking him questions. Inuyasha answered them as best he could, and then went in to Kagome's room. His parents thought it was best to stay home, he knew they didn't want to overwhelm poor Kagome with so many people there.

* * *

Kagome Just wanted to go home. She spent the night here in hospital and now she just wanted to go home. She wanted everyone just to leave her alone, if only for just a few hours. When the doctor finally came in to release her she was glad that he didn't try to make her go see anyone i.e. a therapist. She didn't need on of those she just needed her bed and her big plushie Chamander, Charmy. The one Inuyasha gave her for her 10th birthday. That little stuffed animal was hers that she could tell her deepest and darkest secrets to and not have to worry about someone reading it like in a diary. Inuyasha knew what a nerd she was for Pokemon, hell anime in general.

It was raining as they walked out to Inuyasha's car. _Great this is just what I needed right now. To be rained on, on top of everything else,_ Kagome thought with a sigh. "Inuyasha?", Kagome said as they got seated into the car. He looked up at her saying a 'yeah'. "Can you drop Souta off at my Grandfather's before he has a fit that you where out all night." Before Inuyasha could say anything Souta said, "What?! No imma stay with you for a lil bit then go home I'm not worried what he'll say to me your my sister. I'm not gonna leave you alone after what happened! Inuyasha just stared at him. "No Souta i'm going to have a headache when he finds out please I just want to be alone for a lil while. Please? for me?"

Souta just looked at his big sister, with the look in her eyes he knew he could never say no to those beautiful round purple eyes, with a nod of his head he agreed. Kagome murmured her thanks.

By the time they dropped of Souta and got to Kagomes apartment, it was 2 in the after noon. She went up to her floor, then to her door. She took her keys out of her bag to unlock the door. Once inside she went to her closet in her room to grab her pj's then walked to the bathroom to change. After changing she went back to her room, she laid down and cuddled with her 'Charmy' and started to cry again, it was nothing like when she was in the hospital. These where heart breaking sobs that just came from the soul, pure sadness.

Inuyasha was on the phone with Kikyo when he heard Kagome crying again, Kikyo asked him if he wanted her to come over that it might help her with another female being there. Inuyasha agreed to this cause he hated to see Kagome like this and not know what to do to make her feel better. He hung up the phone and went to go see what he could do for her when he walked to her door he was pushed back by a barrier. He knew then that he'd just have to wait for Kikyo. It was a good thing they only lived a few minutes away from each other.

Kikyo came into the apartment and talked with Inuyasha for a few minutes. Then she walked to Kagome's room. She felt the barrier and broke it down. Walking straight to Kagome she embraced her in a hug, and was murmuring things to her to calm her down. After an hour she finally was asleep, too exhausted from crying. Kikyo stayed there for a few more minutes to make sure she was ok for now. She had a death grip on the stupid plush Inuyasha gave her years ago.

Kikyo walked out the room closing the door softly as she went up to her mate. "How is she?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

"I don't know but she seems to have tired herself out by crying as hard as she did and as much as she did. But I think in a few day she should be ok. Well as ok as she's gonna be for now." Inuyasha nodded his head not knowing what to say.

"Do you know she still has that stupid thing you gave her for one of her birthdays. That Stupid plush. She has a death grip on it, like she was almost using it as a lifeline or something."

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "Yeah that was her only real friend in that 'house' she was living with her father. He treated her so bad. I swear I thought my parents where gonna take her away from him when I was younger, but it never happened. I guess another reason could be that I was one of her first friends, and the one that helped her out all the time."

"Well I think its a good thing that she has it and kept it this long, most rape victims don't want anything to do with anything that a male gave them. So its a good sign that she doesn't push you away. I think she is scared of men in general right now and, its only natural right now. Hopefully with time she'll be back to her old self."

"You might be right, but you didn't see her in the hospital she wouldn't let me go. she just... held on to me not letting go, like she was almost afraid I'd leave her... I don't know, she was almost afraid to be alone the doctors had to give her a sedative." he looked down at she and sighed... "She might be pregnant too... I don't know how she'll handle that or what she'll do. I know she's worried about what that dumbass she calls her grandfather, and I know thats only stressing her out more." he said on a sigh.

Kikyo look at Inuyasha, "Your right. Its best if he doesn't know, at least right now. But if she is pregnant she has to tell him. He's her only family left besides Souta. This has gotta be tough on her."

Kikyo got up from the couch to right a note on the counter saying they where going home for a little while, and to give her some alone time. "Lets go home and give her some space she just might want to be left alone. We'll back in a few hours and, you need to tell your parents what happened, and I'll call Kagome's job down at the orphanage and let them know she won't be in for a few days. I don't think its wise for her right now to be around to many people." Inuyasha nodded as they headed out of the apartment to go home and start things rolling...

* * *

**Taisho Mansion**

Izayoi sat there wondering if Kagome was ok. She was like the daughter she never had. She had always wanted a daughter but she just couldn't handle it with her stepson and her son fighting all the time.

"Touga, should we go over to see if she is alright? I'm worried about her. She doesn't have a family that cares for her." she said to her mate. She knew he was just as worried about her, as she was. Touga nodded his head. "Yea, I think we should. Lets call Inuyasha and see what is going on. We don't know if she'd even want us there." He picked up the phone to call his youngest to see how Kagome was.

The phone ran a couple of time before he answered with a hello. "Inuyasha hows Kagome? Do you think it'd be ok if we went to see her. Your mother is very worried about her." He listened to his son for a few moments with a few 'Hn's' then hung up the phone. He walked up to his mate to tell her what was going on.

When he went back into their room, his mate wasn't there. He Opened his senses to see where she was. He walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen to find her sitting at the counter sipping on tea, with a very stressed out look to her. "Izayoi? Inuyasha said he and Kikyo put her to sleep while they take care of a few things for her. They said they'd be back to check on her for a few hours, that if we wanted to go see her to wait an hour or so." he said to his mate. Izayoi nodded her head in acceptance. "Come we'll go out to dinner and bring Kagome some food on our way there. They left the house and went to one of the restaurants they normally go to...

* * *

**Kagome's Place**

Kagome waited till they left the apartment complex before getting up out of bed. She went straight into the shower to get 'clean'. She felt so dirty. she took a long soak first, her body was so sore. _My first time and I was raped how sad is that. Well there is an upside to it, I don't remember it, just blurs really, but still I just fell the after math of it, _she thought to herself.

After her shower she sat on the couch, and reached under it to grab the envelope she hid under there the other day. She was too afraid to open it when the PI gave it to her. No one knew this about her and she wanted to keep it that way but she needed answers and if she was pupped she needed to talk to her birth mother. She needed to know. _Why on earth would she give me up? And on top of that, wants nothing to do with me. I know she's a miko, because I'm one myself. Well not exactly. If I'd have to put a lable on it I'd call myself a Inu-Yokai-Miko. I had to keep it a secret from everyone, not even Souta knows. Well lets see what this PI I hired found out. _She thought.

Kagome read over the paper work, _She's dead? Well this sucks so much for trying to find out about my birth mom. what else is there_. She continued to look over the information. As she read Kagome saw something she never would have seen 'Claimed Rape'. _She was supposedly raped by my F-f-father? How can that be. He alway told me it was a one night stand type of deal that she was even gonna get rid of me? He told me she was horrified to find she was pupped. He lied to me! But why? Why would he lie to me like that._

Kagome read on and yet again something caught her eyes. 'After the birth of her daughter, she signed over full custody to the infant's father. Shortly after her release from the hospital she committed suicide. The cause of the suicide was from the fact that she gave birth to the child she never wanted, although Higurashi's father Kane Higurashi, said she was over joyed to be having her first child even if it was from a supposed rape.'

_What!? If this is true, then she wanted me. She was gonna keep me? There where people that didn't believe she would do such a thing. Well BUMP THAT. There's gotta be an address where I can find her grave site. _After looking through the she put the address to the grave site and the address to the house into her phone. She went into her room to change into regular clothes. After changing she grabbed her purse, key, and phone, walking out of the apartment, and locking it up.

Once outside she hails a cab and tells him the address to the cemetery. It was a slow but peaceful drive to the neighboring town. When the cab finally pulled up to the office building, she handed the man his money and walked in. The receptionist told here where the plot was and was even nice enough to drive her over to the plot.

Once the worker dropped her at the site he went back to work, while she walked up the grave. Kagome took a deep breath concentrating on her miko powers she bent down and touched the ground where her mother lay in rest...


	2. What Happens Now?

_**Unbelievable**_

_**Previously**_

Once the worker dropped her at the site he went back to work, while she walked up the grave. Kagome took a deep breath concentrating on her miko powers she bent down and touched the ground where her mother lay in rest...

* * *

**_What Really Happened_**

Airi ran from that 'monsters' house. How could he do that to their daughter. "Shhh Kagome. Its ok, mama's got you. I wont let him hurt you.", Kagome quieted in her arms. She ran to her house putting up a strong barrier on the Shrine house that she lived in with her father. Airi walked into the room her and her father made up for Kagome. _Why father did you have to go on vacation now? Of all times? When I really needed you!_...

"Kagome look its your room. Me and your jii-chan made it just for you when I found out you where a girl" she told her small baby girl. She put up an even stronger barrier around the room, knowing Byakuya he'd be really mad at her for leave the house when she was supposed to let him see Kagome. She still could never forgive him or as he says 'his beast' that had raped her. She sat down on the rocking chair and started to breast feed her little angel. _She has to be really hungry since that bastard doesn't even know the first thing about an infant. _After feeding Kagome, she rocked her baby to sleep. Baby Kagome fell asleep to her mothers heartbeat and humming...

Later that night Airi was sitting down on the couch while Kagome was asleep in her bassinet, that she had set up by the couch. After flipping through the channels on the TV to find something good to watch, she finally found an anime that she loved to watch, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. It was just at the beginning. Kagome started to whimper, so Airi picked her up and cuddled with her on the couch knowing her daughter was upset about something but not sure what.

Then a few moments after she had calmed her daughter there was a knock on the door. She got up and cradled Kagome to her body. "Who is it?" she asked a little nervously, She knew who it was but she just want to make sure he would abide by her rules of their daughter. "Byakuya! Now Open the damn door! And let me see MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled through the door. Thats when Kagome started to cry from the loud noise. Airi tried to calm her daughter down after a few minutes she was quite and put her in the bassinet. Airi put a strong barrier and a soundproof barrier to block out all the noise from her sensitive ears, around her daughter and went to go face her baby's father. Byakuya was not the best person to handle when he was mad but she didn't care, This was her daughter.

"Byakuya what are you doing here?" she said after she opened the door. His eyes where red... again just like that...

"Where is my pup BITCH!" he yelled at her. She just stared at him. _He has some nerve coming to my home to yell at me after leave Kagome alone with that woman! My daughter not the this other woman's._

"You weren't home, and I told you I was coming to get her at 4. You had her the night and I was ok with that. But you left her with another woman. Do you know what I found Kagome screaming and crying. You wanna know why? That woman you had there was being loud and smoking in the same room as our daughter. What kind of father leaves there 3 week old daughter with a woman like th..." SMACK! Airi fell to the floor as Byakuya hit her across her face. Airi was knocked out cold from hitting her head on the floor.

"Don't you ever raise your voice to me bitch, you are nothing, nothing but a baby maker. You will never see her again for the stunt you just pulled. Do you fucking hear me you fucking slut!?" He yelled as he went to get Kagome from the bassinet, but was flown across to the other side of the room. His eye turned even more red, if thats even possible.

Airi's miko powers helped her wake up faster. As she tried to get to her daughter, but Byakuya grabbed her by the neck choking the life from her. Throwing her to the ground he went over and picked up a scarf she had laying on the back of the couch, and tie went to tie it around her neck. he got a chair from the kitchen put her up on it and tied it to the banister and looked up at her.

"They say that if a miko dies so does the barrier. You are never going to see **_MY_** pup again you hear me you fucking slut" he yelled at her, he stopped when he hear whimpering. Turning to Kagome he said in a soft voice "Don't worry my pup soon you'll be home in your mothers arms but, you.." he turned to Airi, "... Airi will never see the light of day again." he said as he kick the chair to make it look like she did it to herself. He ran around the house fixing things and signing her name on documents and last but not least he wrote 'her' suicide note...

* * *

Touga and Izayoi reached Kagome's apartment a little after they went out to eat dinner, by this time it was 4 o'clock. They grabbed the spare key under the flowerpot next to Kagome's front door. As Touga came into the room he knew Kagome wasn't there. "Izayoi I'm going to Inuyasha's to see if she's there she may have started to freak out and went to Kikyo." she nodded her head and murmured ok and that she was going to stay here to him.

Touga walked down the hall turned into the staircase, He ran up the stairs and straight to Inuaysha's apartment. Just as he was about to knock His youngest opened the door. "What? Whats the matter? Is Kagome ok?" Inuyasha asked a little confused and worried. Touga looked at his son and thought _Oh shyt_. "She's not in her apartment. Is there anywhere she might go to be alone?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute. "No not that I know of. Kikyo do you know of anywhere she might have gone? Shyt Sango might know but, she's still on her honeymoon with Miroku.", Kikyo looked toward her mate and his father. She couldn't think of anything. "No,but she couldn't be far from here maybe she got hungry and went to a diner to get something to eat?"...Just then Inuyasha jumped out o no where and went to the table to grab his phone. "WHAT are you doing" Touga said angrily.

Inuyasha looked up from his phome then shoved it in his father's face..."It's an app to track another phone. Since Kagome is on our plan, I'll be able to track her thou her phone. Okay lets see..." looking at his phone, "lets see, where r u Kags?" after playing with his phone Inuyasha had found Kagome's location. "Ok she's at 'Midoriko's Sanctuary' in the next town over."

"Why would she go there thats a place for mikos?" Kikyo said confused. "Well lets go get her, before something happens to her. I'll call your mother from the car and tell her whats going on." They walk to Inuyasha's car and they all got in. They drove for 20 minutes until they got to Midoriko's Sanctuary. Touga ran inside and asked if anyone had seen Kagome describing her to the receptionist. "She was in here maybe about 45 minutes ago asking or Airi Higurashi. Then I had one of the people that work here bring her over to the site it's on row 7 lane 4." the receptionist said kindly.

Touga ran back to the car, and told Inuyasha where to go. After a few minutes of driving around Touga started to smell Kagome. "Park here Inuyasha. She's around here somewhere." he said to his son. After they got out of the car Touga and Inuyasha started to follow there nose's. Walking a little farther u there sat Kagome sitting on the ground, her eyes where closed, but tears flowed steadily down her face.

"Kagome" Touga said lightly so not to scare her. She didn't move, she just sat there, still crying. "Kagome, honey lets go home, and get you into bed" He said calmly, but still no reaction from. "What is she doing here sitting in the grass crying?" Inuyasha asked his father. Touga shrugged his shrugged not knowing himself.

Kikyo walked pasted them and went and knelt by Kagome. "Kagome Come on lets go to the car. We'll take you home and, you can rest in you nice bed warm, safe bed. Don't worry about telling your grandfather and father..." just then Kagome opened her eyes and backed away from her whimpering as if she where in pain. Kikyo not knowing what she said could have made her like this was confused. Kagome was leaning against the grave stone hugging herself as trying to get rid of something in her head. "Kagome its alright we don't have to tell them. You don't even have to see them again if thats whats bothering you." Kikyo said. She walked a little closer to her when she was shocked by a strong barrier.

"Kikyo! Oh my Kami! Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked her nervelessly. "I don't understand. There's a barrier around her but there's no one around here..." Touga cut her off. "Spirits."... 'What' they both asked in confusion. Touga sighed. "Who ever this is must either know Kagome or the spirit has had something similar happen to her, but its almost impossible for this woman to know Kagome. She was only a few week old at best when this woman died." He looked around him when he saw something shimmer near Kagome. _A spirit? She has the same eyes as Kagome._ Touga motioned his son and his mate to come to him. When they where next to him giving him weird looks he looked back at Kagome and, they saw what he had seen moments before.

"Spirit we will not hurt Kagome she is like family to us. We could never hurt her." he spoke with calmness.

_**What are you to my daughter?**_ the spirit spoke to him in his mind.

"Kagome is like the daughter I never had, and what do you mean your daughter? Her parents are in England at the moment. Spirit what is your name?"

**_My name is Airi Higurashi. The 'parents' you speak of are not really her parents. Byakuya is her father but that woman is not. That woman was never Kagome's mother. I was the one to give birth to her... She was taken from me after 'HE' Killed_ me.** Airi said never loosing the calmness in her voice.

"Airi I'm not sure what you mean but you have my word I will keep her safe, like I said before, she is the daughter I never had. Please let me and my family take care of her, at her home she has been through a great deal in the last 24 hours." The whole time Inuyasha was looking at his father while he spoke to the 'spirit' He didn't see anything but, Kikyo must have cause she just stood there and listened to what his father was saying.

_**I know what she has been through, she is too much like me... to have the same thing happen to her. Take her home and let her rest she will need it. She may be strong willed but everyone has there breaking point.** _she said as she said something into Kagome's mind and kissed her forehead. She then turned around and disappeared into nothing, a few moments later the barrier disappeared. Touga rushed over to Kagome and picked her up, and started to bring her to the car. Once he got her in he let Kikyo care for her in the back seat. She placed a hand on her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever. Half an hour later, they where back at Kagome's apartment.

Izayoi was so worried when her mate and son and her son's mate came into the room. Kagome was is her mates arms, it looked as if she was sleeping. "Is she alright Touga?" she asked. He shook his head yes and brag her into her room. A few minutes later he returned to the living room. He saw his family siting on the couch around the coffee table. Walking over to his mate he sat down next to her. He started to explain what happened...

* * *

Kagome woke up in her room panting looking around, she turned to her alarm clock and it said 7:53 at night. She looked down her her stomach to see if there was an aura there... _Th-there's another aura inside me?! I'm pregnant. That would be just my luck. _She place a barrier around her room and, got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She knew everyone was outside and wanted answers, but she just didn't know didn't have the answers, and she also didn't want to talk about it.

After she got out of the shower she looked at herself in the mirror. _I do look a lot like her. By now they must have seen all the files I let on the coffee table by now._ She got dressed in sweats and went out to the banister. She sat down on the chair, thinking about what her mother had shown her earlier. _I have to correct the wrong she deserves that ... I guess I'll go to the police station in the next few days. I'd also like to get to know my mother's father._ She sat there and wondered from all that happened to her, as she watched all the cars go by.


	3. Shippo, Sesshomaru, Pups?

**Sry for the long wait. Holidays and all.**

**Well here's the new chapter.**

**ENJOY XD**

_**Unbelievable**_

Kagome sat in her living room playing with her violin when she saw Inuyasha come into her apartment. She rolled her eyes as she went back to fixing the strings on her instrument. "Kagome you ok? You didn't answer your phone" he said concerned. "I was busy, and as you can see, I still am." she said irritably._ Oh my Kami its been 3 day and he just won't leave me alone. What is his problem,_ she thought on a sigh. "Kagome... I'm just worried about you." he said almost sadly. Kagome stopped what she was doing and put her violin down and looked up at Inuyasha. "Look Inuyasha, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me except... the fact that you are up my ass all the time and, driving me crazy! OK!" She had started off calmly but ended up yelling at the end at him.

Inuyasha was shocked he didn't know that he was driving her crazy. He was only concerned for her. Just then her phone rang. she walked over to it and answered it. "Kagome here...Hey Noriko... Again?... Alright I'll come by and see what I can do... Yeah its fine, I'm fine, everyone is just making things worst than what they are... mmm yes... Okay bye." she hung up the phone. "Who was that?" he asked. Kagome gave Inuyasha a look that promised death, then turned her head rolled her eyes, _Was he always this thick headed? Or is it just me today?_ "Inuyasha what did I just say?" He looked down at the floor like he found something of interest about it then, looked up and smiled at her. She shook her head at him. _Men you can't live with them, and you can't live without them. No I think I can live without them for a while!__  
_

"I need to go down to the Orphanage, Shippo is..." she didn't get to finish what she was say when Inuyasha interupted her. "WHAT?! That brat is nothing but problems! Why do you even bother? And besides you shouldn't be working you should be resting!" He pretty much yelled. Kagome just looked at him with one of 'those' looks. "Inuyasha please... I'm tired of sitting in this house or yours or your parents. I need to get out away from everyone, and besides the Orphanage is mostly kids. I'm going and your going to go where ever you need to go... Like Oh I don't know, say WORK!" she said to him.

She picked up her things as she dragged Inuyasha out of her home and into the hallway where she then locked the door. "Lets go Inuyasha. You have work and I have to go 'settle' something at work." she said to him as they were walking down the hall to the elevators. "But Kaaaaagooooooommmmeeeeeeeee... I don't wanna! The ICE PRINCE is there!" He whined. _Dear kami why is he acting like he's 5 again. I must have done something to really piss off the Kamis. Please whatever Kamis is out there help me please! I'm begging you._

When they finallymade it to her car, Inuyasha was still whining about work, and His brother. "Inuyasha I don't have time for this I need to get to the Orphanage and you need to get to work. Now I'm going. Why don't you do the same." she said as she got into her KIA Soul. He just looked at her with his ears down, but he knew she was right. She puled off into the street and started heading toward the Orphanage.

When she got there she knew Shippo was the cause of the disastrous look to it. She walked into the building and saw Noriko trying to contain Shippo. When Shippo stopped struggling in her arms she looked up to see Kagome. Thats when Shippo ran straight to her and latched on to one of of her legs. "Shippo what are you doing? Whats going on? You really out did yourself this time..." she said to him as she knelt down towards him. Shippo looked at the ground, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, its just that the people that came to see me told me that... th-th-that no one would adopt me cause f-fox Yokai are such t-t-trouble m-makers and, and , and no one want the r-runt of the l-l-litter." he cried into her shoulder. Kagome held him and looked up at Noriko, and the look she was giving confirmed what Shippo said.

_My Kami, Why would they say that to him. He's just a kid, even if he wasn't a kid, why would they say that to someone who has no one._ she thought sadly.

"Noriko imma take Shippo with me for the night. Would that be ok?" she asked. Noriko looked at her as if she was crazy, she needed to clean this mess up without the 'help' of Shippo. "PLEASE! Please take him calm him down bring him back when he's ok. I Need to get this mess cleaned up with out his help." she said to her while they gave her his bag. "Come one Ship let's give Noriko some time to clean up the ... 'mess' you created." she said as he crawled up on her shoulder. " Shippo lets go get something to eat and while we're at it we'll take about what really going on with you hmm?" she said to him calmly. He just nodded his head as he go into the back seat of her car. "Shippo where do you want to eat?" Kagome asked as she got back on the street. Shippo thought for a second or two before he answered with 'Wolf Den'.

By the time Kagome parked the car in the parking lot to Wolf Den, Shippo was buzzing with excitement. "Alright Shippo, calm down. Whats so special about this place that you always want to come here?" she asked a little concerned. Shippo smiled his evil smile but said nothing as they went in. As soon as she walked in none other than who was in her face... Kouga was there right in front of her... again

"How's '**MY WOMAN**'? Why haven't you co..." SLAP! "Kouga what the hell did I tell you about harassing '**MY**' Kagome." She said to Kouga who was sitting on the ground rubbing his head, as she turned to Kagome. "I'm sorry Kags, I thought I had him better trained than this. Its obvious I don't." she said on a laugh, Kagome herself couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's antics. "Its alright Ayame. I know he's... harmless when your around, which is all the time." Kagome said with a laugh. "Yes He knows better or I like to think he does. Come I was just about to go on my lunch break, and we can eat, and Shippo you want the new special. I think you might like it?" she said as they where walking to the back, while Shippo said a 'yepp' in agreement as he followed behind them.

They sat down and placed their order with none other than Kouga. He came back and was just standing there. "Kouga, Honey, is there something you need?" Ayame asked calmly Kouga just looked at her and shook his head 'no'. _Here we go... again, _Kagome thought on a sigh, like always when she was around these two. "Then why are you just standing... Stop sniffing Kagome you LECHER!" She screamed the last part as she threw her spoon at him and with a direct hit he was down one the floor. Shippo looked down at Kouga with a small smile. _He will never learn, will he?_ Shippo thought.

"It's not my fault 'My'..." he stopped as he heard a noise that was coming for his girlfriend. He gulped! "...I mean it's not my fault Kagome smells different!"

"Kouga I'm not asking you again to leave Kagome alone. Do you understand me or do I need to beat it into your thick skull 'WOLF'!" Ayame said sweetly as if she was asking her lover if he'd like the newspaper to read. Kouga's eyes widened. He knew when she used that voice, he wasn't gonna be able to walk, let alone move for the next few days if he didn't leave like right now. She was always the 'violent type' when it came to Kagome. He said he had to 'go' then disappeared. Ayame mumbled a 'Thats what I thought' as she noticed Kouga was right she did smell different.

Kagome look right back at her friend. "You wanna tell me whats going on?" she asked Kagome. Kagome looked at her, with that look in her eyes that told her not in front of the Kit. "Ginta!" she yelled down the restaurant causing the other occupants to look at her as well. He looked up from the stand and came to her in a hurry knowing full well not to mess with her after, Kouga pissed her off as it is he doesn't want to be next to 'get it' from her. "Watch Shippo we're going to the bathroom. thanks!" she said with a smile and dragged Kagome off to the bathroom.

When they got to the bathroom, Ayame gave Kagome that look... "Ok Kags, spill it, whats going on, Kouga was right you smell funny, but not in a bad way or anything" she finished off quickly when she saw the look in her best friend's eyes. Kagome turned her head looked down at the floor getting the courage she needed to tell her friend what happened to her 3 days ago. She took a deep breath, and started to tell Ayame what happened to her.

Ayame stood there shocked at what she just heard._ So that weird smell is from her being pupped, and what happened to her birth mother has to hard on her, hell it'd be hard on anyone. I don't know how she does it. I wonder what she's gonna do with that piece of information. OH MY KAMI! Thats not good._ Ayame thought as she looked at Kagome. "Hon why didn't you call me I would have came you know that. Your like family to me." she questioned. Kagome said one thing 'Inuyasha' and Ayame understood,_ the stupid Hanyo was probably driving her crazy along with everyone else in his family._ "I understand does anyone else know that your... well you know..." Kagome shook her head, "No Inuyasha, Kikyo, the Taisho's, and Souta, they don't know... not yet anyway. All 5 of them are going to drive me insane. Just imagine if I told them I was pupped. They'd have to put me in a mental institute by the time I have the pup. I'm not glass, that's going to break into a million tiny pieces, at any point in time." she said on a sigh.

Ayame knew that her friend was strong, and could take whatever life had to throw at her and this wasn't any different. "Come on lets go back poor Ginta probably need help with that troublemaker kit. I just think you like him cause he can get Inuyasha with all his tricks" she said on a laugh. They walked back to the table, and made sure Ginta was still in one piece.

Through out the whole meal Shippo talked animatedly about what he was going to do to Inuyasha when we saw him again._ Kouga must have given him a few ideas while we were in the bathroom... Great. I have to make sure whatever he has planned that he does it in Inuyasha place and not mine,_ she thought on a sigh. "Shippo you ready to go? I still need to stop at the market to grab a few things." she said him. He nodded his head in agreement.

Ayame came up to her and whispered in her ear_ 'By my house there's a house for rent if your interested. At least you would be able to get some peace and quite since Inuyasha will still be in the Apartment complex. Just so you know. Just tryin' to help a fellow female in need. Come on, say it with me MEN SUCK!' _Kagome laughed at that while she started to walk out to the car with Shippo on her shoulder again.

They got in the car and went to the market. When they got to the market she grabbed the things she need as well as a few other that Shippo wanted. As they headed home, Shippo was talking a mile a minute about what he was going to do to Inuyasha. Kagome had to keep reminding him that if it was going to cause a mess to do it in Inuyasha's apartment and not hers, but she laughed at how Shippo was with Inuyasha it was cute in a funny way that they tortured each other.

Kagome had gotten home with shippo by 3:30 in the afternoon. Just as she got out of the car Inuyasha came running to her. _Here we go again. Maybe I should handle him the way Ayame handles Kouga, Now that would be fun._ She thought as she looked at Shippo. She already saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes. She shook her head yes when she saw him looking at her then Inuyasha. Shipo hid himself and his aura. _This is going to be funny,_ She thought.

"Kagome are you..."Inuyasha started but stopped when Kagome gave him a look that promised pure torture if he asked that question again. "H-h-here let me help you with that." _Dumb mutt he went and made Mama mad I'll show him,_ Shippo thought as he got ready. He waited quietly by the side of the car hidden with his fox magic. As Inuyasha walked closer to him, he called more fox fire but did not release it yet, He waited for the right opportunity.

_5...4...3...2...1.._ "FOX FIRE!" Shippo screamed and Inuyasha's hair caught on fire. Inuyasha ran around the garage screaming and crying in pain, all Kagome and Shippo could do was laugh until , the security guard came over with a fire-extinguisher, and hosed him down from head to toe, even he was laughing at him.

Inuyasha was on the ground mumbling deaf threats at Shippo, when he heard them he ran to Kagome and onto her shoulder trying to hide himself in her hair, which was a fail. "Kagomeeeeeeee!? How could you let that brat do that to me?" he whined at her, but she was still laughing at him. Inuyasha then turned his eyes to Shippo. "You are sooooooo dead brat. Just wait! Kagome isn't always there to protect you when your here!" he said and walked off. As soon as he was gone they started laughing again, until they couldn't breath.

"Come on Shippo lets get these in the house then we can watch some TV or something." She said to him and they started to gather all their stuff and went up to the apartment. Once they got in and put every thing away they sat on the couch and started watching TV. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Shippo froze and then ran and hid somewhere in the apartment, as Kagome went to answer the door knowing it was Kikyo.

As she opened the door with a smile on her face she said "Hey Kikyo whats up?" Kikyo was not amused in the least. "What did you do to Inuyasha, Kagome?" she asked anger clear in her voice. "Well he was giving me a headache so I had Shippo give him one for me. I think Inuyasha got the message." Kagome said in her defense. "So you lit my Mate like a bonfire..." Kagome just nodded her head knowing that Kikyo had bad mood swings from her pregnancy. "... And you didn't get it on camera for me to see?!"she said almost yell at Kagome. "Do you have any idea what its like to live with him, I'm only pregnant not terminal!..." she stopped when Kagome gave her a look, "...okay maybe you do. Next time film it so I can actually picture it happening right then and there." she said on a sigh.

Kagome then thought of something. "You could ask down in the garage to see if they caught it on..." Kikyo was gone before she could even finish what she was saying. dam for someone who is only got a month left in here pregnancy sure can run fast. "Shippo next time when your gonna do something to Inuyasha, let me know so I can catch it on film for Kikyo." she said on a laugh. Shippo just nodded his head and had an evil glint in his eyes... again.

They where sitting down watching TV now when her phone rang out. She looked at her clock it was only 5:30. _No one really calls me at this time unless its work, but there not gonna call me now that I have Shippo, _She thought as she went to go answer the phone. She picked up the phone "Hello..." she froze when she heard the voice on the other line._ Why is he calling me? He never calls me... unless... I haven't done something to 'his' satisfactory,_ she thought as she paled. Through the phone she heard him yelling at her about 'that night'._ How did he find out?_ she felt sick. She hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom, where she barely made it, to relieve herself of everything in her stomach.

After a few minutes she came out of the bathroom, thank god she had the idea to put a sound barrier up as she closed the bathroom door, she didn't want Shippo to worry about her or hear what she was just doing in the bathroom. She was still a little pale but she went back into the living room to find Shippo. "Hey Shippo I have to go see Inuyasha dad for a little while there's something I need to talk to him about. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay with Kikyo and Inuyasha?" He looked up at her, and thought about it for a second. "I'll come with you." he said as he jumped off the couch.

* * *

When they got to Taisho Manner, the gate was open for them for her as she pulled her car in. Touga and Izayoi where out on the pouch. They knew she was coming over because they themselves got a call from Byakuya. He had somehow found out what happened to Kagome 3 days ago. Izayoi saw Shippo get out of the car she took him inside to keep him entertained while her mate handle Kagome.

"Touga... h-h-he knows. H-he said he was gon-gonna kill me" she cried in front of him. Touga grabbed her into a hug and then picked her up and proceeded to bring her into his office so they could have some privacy with her. He was purring trying to calm her down. After a few moments she settled down. "Would you like to tell me what really bothering you? If you don't I understand, but I will try to help you in any way I can." he said to her.

Kagome got herself under control and told him everything that she even remembers from the night of her mothers death, well mostly smells from that night. How her father was never there to console her, and that she wanted to change her name to Higurashi. She has not memory of the night she was raped that she, wanted her father to pay for what he's done to her and her mother. How she feared not being able to support herself after everything.

"Kagome are you pupped?" he asked hesitantly. She looked at him than looked out the window on the opposite side of the room. She never said anything to him but he knew, _she was pregnant, her scent was different but how did Inuyasha not pick it up. She has to be hiding it from everyone. I guess she doesn't want anyone to know, but everyone's gonna find out sooner or later, she's gonna start to show. If it was a yokai she'll only be pupped for 2 months but if by some odd chance it was human she'd be pupped anywhere from 3 months to 5_ months. He thought on a sigh.

After a few minutes Kagome looked up at Touga. "There is something... can you help me with the adoption for Shippo?" She asked him with that puppy dog face that she knew always worked on him. "Kagome are you sure about this? You being pupped your going to try to raise a 7 year old kit?" He asked her concerned. She nodded her head at him, "Yea I'm sure Shippo doesn't listen to anyone but me, and I already see him as my son. I just want to make it official. I already caught him a few times almost calling me Mama."

He looked at her. "Ok I'll speak to my lawyer in the morning and have the paperwork for you later in the day. Hows that sound? Good?" he ask Kagome and she just nodded her head and thanked him with a hug. As she walked out of Touga's office she threw a 'your the best' over her shoulder. She was fine again... _Sometimes you have to love a pregnant woman's hormones, and sometimes you don't but in this case i love them, _Touga laughed to himself.

As she walked into the kitchen she sat net to Shippo. "Shippo how would you feel if I where to adopt you?" she asked him. Shippo looked at her for a few seconds before he jumped into her arms. Kagome looked at Touga and Izayoi and then back at Shippo. He was hugging her and wouldn't let her go. "I guess I can take that as a yes?" she questioned him. Shippo looked up at her with tears in his eyes and yelled with excitement, "YES, YES, YES!". After a few minutes he settled down and went back to his own chair.

"Kagome, Grandma Izayoi said we can stay for dinner that their having pizza." Shippo all but screamed at her excitedly. Kagome looked at Izayoi with that 'Oh really' look. Izayoi just pick up Shippo and hugged him. _Traitor, _she thought then sat down. Izayoi called up one of the best pizza places in town to order 4 large pies. "Hey you never know who's going to stop by." she said in her defense. The pizzas came 20 minutes later. They ate while talking to each other. Kagome told them that she would be leaving her home and finding a bigger one for when the pup was born. Shippo was excited to learn he was going to be a big brother.

After dinner was finished they all went to the living room. They where all playing twister, well except Kagome she just spun the spin board for them, with her being pupped she couldn't take the chance. They had been playing for a while when the front door opened. Walking into the room was none other than Sesshomaru and his best friend Naraku. Shippo fell on top of Izayoi, Izayoi fell on Touga, and Touga fell hard... on the floor. Kagome started to laugh when she looked up seeing Sesshomaru giving her a nasty look while sniffing the air.

"Well, I see you can't keep your legs closed. Tell me was Inuyasha that good or are you too big of a slut to tell the difference between a boy and a MAN?" Sesshomaru asked, as Naraku snickered on the side of him. Kagome just looked at him opened mouth. Touga was just looking on at what happened, as well as everyone else did the same .

Kagome got up off the couch and walked over to Sesshomaru. He just stared at her. Kagome picked up her hand like she was going to put her hand to her mouth, when her hand lit up a bright purple. Naraku looked on with intressed, when she moved her hand and... SLAP...She slapped Sesshomaru right across the face, there was a burn mark in the shape of her hand. "HOW DARE YOU. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME? OR WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH. YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO SAY THAT ABOUT ME! YOU JUST DON'T LIKE ME CAUSE I'M FRIENDS WITH INUYASHA, AND WE ALL KNOW YOU HATE HIM!" she yelled at him than dropped down to a whisper so he could only hear her, "If you ever call me a whore, slut or anything like that, I will purify you like no tomorrow." Kagome told him as she walked back over to where she was sitting. Sesshomaru was confused, _how can she purify me when we're both yokai?_

"Shippo sweetheart lets go home we'll come see Touga and Izayoi tomorrow after we do a few things in the morning. You could spend they day with them if you want." she told him as he got up and hugged each of then. As they walked out the door Kagome through a 'see ya' as she closed the door behind her.

As soon as she shut the door, that when Touga went off. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT HAS **SHE** EVER DONE TO **YOU** SESSHOMARU?" Touga yelled at him. Sesshomaru just looked at him. _Whats his problem? He never had a problem with what I say before,_ Sesshomaru thought as he sighed. "Well? What has she done to you?" his father yelled at him again, as his step-mother Izayoi walked out the room, obviously not wanting to be apart of this 'conversation'. "Nothing" He told his father. "You better learn to control you mouth when your near a Inu-Yokai that is pupped or it'll be your last breath you breath." he said and walked off to find his mate.

"WoW I've never seen a Demon have spiritual powers before." Naraku said. Sesshomaru looked at him. "I was thinking the same. She's never had them before. And if she did she must have locked them away. Your brother still on the force?"

"Ya why? What are you thinking?"

"See if he can kind anything on her."

"Whats her full name, that usually helps."

"Kagome Sakuma"

"What you mean to tell me that's Byakuya's daughter?!"

Sesshomaru just looked at him like 'duh' as he walked toward his room that he has at his fathers as Naraku.

_Very interesting I've never seen a demon that looks to have holy powers_, he thought as he followed his friend up to the room.

* * *

Kagome woke up early the next day as she got herself ready. Soon she would have to wake up Shippo. She started to make breakfast. Just as she was almost done Shippo came into the room, and ran right to the table. When he saw what his made his eyes lite up. WAFFLES! "Mama can we have waffles every morning? Please?" Shippo asked hopefully with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kagome looked at her soon to be son. "Only if you help me every morning, but I'll let you off the hook on the weekend. Sound fair?" she asked him and he nodded his head yes to her, as he ate his waffles. After they finished eating she got up to do the dishes. She got Shippo ready to take him to Touga and Izayoi's while she had to go to the doctor's for the pup growing inside her.

She grabbed her things and called for Shippo saying it was time to go. As they walked to the car in the garage they say Kikyo there getting ready to go shopping. "Hey Kagome I'll see you at the Doctor's right? 11 o'clock in when I made our appointments." Kikyo yelled from her car. Kagome shook her head yes with a 'see you there' as she got Shippo buckled in. As she drove they sang along to the radio. By the time they got to Taisho Mansion, Touga was outside getting the paper in that stupid robe he got from Sesshomaur._ Really? that thing is just hidious, and yet he still wears it. I feel bad for poor, poor Izayoi. She must see him in that thing every_ _day,_ Kagome thought as she pulled right up next to him._  
_

"Hey, look who's here so early." Touga said with a smile. "Grandpa Touga its only 10 in the morning. Thats not very early." Shippo said to him on a laugh. Kagome laughed with him as she got him out of the car and into the house...well mansion. "Well there are a few things I need to do I should be back in a few hours. If anything all me on my cell. Okay Shippo behave." she said to them while she kiss Shippo on his forehead, and started to walk out the door with a 'later' over her shoulder.

As she got back into her car, she called Ayame to ask her about the house she was telling her about yesterday. After her conversation she put the key in the ignition, and started her car and drove out of the estate. She was half way to the doctors when her phone rings again, glancing at her Iphone she see's a number she doesn't recognize. "I'll let it go to voice mail." she said to herself. She was almost to the doctors when she saw her friend and band member Gaara. Kagome pulled into the parking lot of the cafe.

"Hey Gaara, whats up?" she said as she sat down by him. "He looked up from his music notes. "Oh hey Kagome I heard what happened, but I guess your alright... well as aright as you could be?" he said to her. She just gave him a look that said it all.

"Alright, alright I will say no more. We practicing tonight or no?".

"Ya we could. Check with Ayame to Souta to make sure. I'll either have to find a sitter for Shippo or have to take him with us."

"Or you can leave him with my mate and daughter?"

Kagome thought about it for a second and agreed. She talked with Gaara for a few more minutes then went back to her car knowing full well that she would be late if she didn't. She got in her car and pulled out of the parking lot, continuing on her way to where she needed to be. After a few minutes of driving she arrived at the doctor's office. Finding a place to park, she got out and started to head in, Kikyo was still not there, but then again she was early, by like 15 minutes.

Once in the doctors office she filled out the necessary paper work that everyone hates to fill out. _What is it with these people having to know all of your info like this, next they'll be asking what type of car you drive or start asking for your high school_ transcripts, she thought to herself on a laugh. After handing back the stupid form she sat back down and waited to get called in. A few minutes later Kikyo walked in. Kagome looked at her, the look on her face told her all. "Inuyasha, I swear he thinks i'm gonna break." she said as she sat down next to Kagome.

"I'm glad he's not my mate or he would probably be dead now." Kagome told her on a laugh, with this Kikyo was not amused. "I don't find it funny. I find it very, very... All I know is if he keeps it up MY child will be fatherless." she said with a little laugh at the end. They where talking about what Kikyo had bought for the baby when a nurse came out, " , where ready for you" she said. Kikyo gave her a look as she got up and left with the nurse. _Oh shyt! I know that look. I'm gonna have a hell of a time explaining this to her, _she thought as she walked to the exam room.

Once the Doctor came into the room he asked her all the question that she just fill out on that form. _Isn't the purpose of that stupid form I filled out, to avoid all this stupid questioning to make this fast and easy? DOCTORS!_ she thought to herself.

"So Kagome, do you know how far along you are?"

"4 days"

"Is the father a Human, Demon, or Hanyo?

"Dunno"

The doctor looked at her. "What do you mean Kagome? Are you not sure who the father is?" Kagome looked back at him, see this would be a great question to put on that form... 'Rape Victim?'

"Doctor I was drugged and rapped 4 nights ago. So I don't know if my pups father's race, let alone name." she said a little annoyed. "Ooh I'm sorry Kagome I din't know." He said apologetically to her. Kagome just nodded her head in acceptance. "Ok let's take an ultrasound and blood work, and see what we can find out. Which do you prefer first?" he asked her. "Blood work, I guess." she said to him.

She sat on the table and laid down on it. She already had a small bulge. The doctor came in to check things out. After pressing a few buttons on the machine, it lit up and started to make a heartbeat noise. The Doctor looked at the machine, then picked up his stethoscope and started to listen with that. Looking back and forth from the machine and Kagome, she started to get a little worried. "Is there something wrong with my pup?" she sat up and, asked a little nervous and scared, after all this was still her pup no matter what.

"Well Kagome, your **pups** are both perfectly fine. It looks as if your having twins." he said, just then she fainted back on the table.

**_There is a poll "What should the Gender of Kagome's Twins be?"_**

**_Please vote!_**

_**Sry guys for the long wait I had a bit of writers block there for a while **_

_**Then I was too tired after work and with the Holidays was a little **_**_detracted_**


End file.
